Becoming: Part 1/Gallery
Screenshots Good morning.PNG Behind the bridge.PNG Cup rolling.PNG Cup closeup.PNG Closeup on cup 2.PNG Really close cup.PNG Bular and kanjigar.PNG Bular facing kanjigar.PNG Kanjigar panting.PNG Kanjigar panting 2.PNG Bular is that so.PNG Bular in the sky.PNG Bular on ground.PNG Sword at bular.PNG Turn back.PNG Kanjigar turning to stone.PNG Kanjigar on ground.PNG Bular feet and kanjigar.PNG Kanjigar and bular battle from above.PNG Bular lunging.jpeg Bular lunging closeup.PNG Kanjigar face closeup.PNG Kanjigar on bridge.PNG Kanjigar standing on bridge.PNG Bular blasts kanjigar back.PNG Bular jumps down on bridge.PNG Battle on bridge from below.PNG Back up.PNG Kanjigar armor from above.PNG Bular rams kanjigar.PNG Bular on top of kanjigar.PNG Kanjigar on the edge.PNG Kanjigar half stone.PNG Never get it.PNG Bular hand turning to stone.PNG Kanjigar hand full stone.PNG Kanjigar limping.PNG Your doom.PNG Find another champion.PNG I will defeat you.PNG And your master.PNG Kanjigar shattered.PNG Jim alarm clock.PNG Motor pedal.PNG Jim in bed.PNG Jim with books.PNG Jim changing a lightbulb.PNG Toaster.PNG Jim on computer.PNG Recipe.PNG Jim with frying pan.PNG Jim stirring batter.PNG Jim in kitchen.PNG Jim roast beef.PNG Jim with roll of paper.PNG Paper bags.PNG Jim house stairs.PNG Jim with tray.PNG Late night at work.PNG Barbara asleep.PNG Jim sets tray next to barbara.PNG Jim takes of glasses.PNG Jim cleaning glasses.PNG Jim holds up glasses.PNG Bike.PNG Bike wheels.PNG Bike handles.PNG Raccoons.PNG Toby putting on helmet.PNG Ready for school jimbo.PNG Busy with the lunches.PNG Toby with lunch.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-Guessing ingredients.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-Meatloaf.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-peeking inside bag.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-Head perks up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-Adieu chef jim.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Jim-Whats_life_without_a_little_adventure.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Jim-Youre_15.PNG Becoming_Part_1-_Toby_on_bike.PNG Becoming Part 1-Jim and toby pedaling.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Take the canal.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim bike landing.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Riding_The_Canal.png Becoming Part 1- Jim in the air.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Beckoning_Toby.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Distracted.png Becoming_Part_1-Toby-Riding_Down_The_Canal.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Intrigued_By_The_Rock_Pile.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Checking_Out_the_mess.png Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at newfound amulet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky behind sewer.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler at board.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at claire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim smiling at claire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Claire looks back.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby typing.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Look up how to talk to girls.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-already did that.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby pointing at plush.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler behind jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler-Which tactics specifically.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim answers.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim drops his stuff.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler gives jim his book.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Listening_To_Strickler.png Becoming Part 1- Strickler-Your attention wandered off.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler hands jim headphones.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Sleep last night.PNG Becoming Part 1-Jim and strickler discussing barbara.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler-if you have affection for claire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Outside of school.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Motivating_Toby.png Becoming Part 1- Toby on rope.PNG Becoming Part 1- Ropes.PNG Becoming Part 1- Coach Lawrence-what was that.PNG Becoming Part 1- Bell.PNG Becoming Part 1- Claire in gym.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-buenos dias.PNG Becoming Part 1- Claire-you speak spanish.PNG Becoming Part 1- Darci-come on claire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Claire-do you like shakespeare.PNG Becoming Part 1- RoJu pamphlet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby flappy pinata.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby stretching.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby trying on sock.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby falls backward.PNG Becoming Part 1- Amulet in locker.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby falls backward again.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-RoJu is not the answer.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim shrugs.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim confused.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at amulet.PNG Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Investigating_the_locker_room.png Becoming Part 1- Locker room fog.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim in shower room.PNG Becoming Part 1- Fog in shower room.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky in fog.PNG Becoming Part 1- Bikes from above.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-i want to lose my braces.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim and toby react to steve.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby scared of steve.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim-Let him out.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve-mind your own business.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim listening to Eli.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim flinching at steve fist.png Becoming Part 1- Jim to steve-go crazy.PNG Becoming Part 1- Crowd at fight.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to steve-in 20 years.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to steve-eli will have a career.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim about eli-he will be a billionaire.PNG Becoming Part 1- Crowd chanting let him out.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve reaction to crowd chanting.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve to coach-nothing.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve opens locker.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve-friday at noon.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve-tic toc.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim staring at steve.PNG Becoming Part 1- Eli falls out of locker.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-that was awesome man.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-and the crowd chanting let him out.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim smiling on bike.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara car approaches.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara in car.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to barbara in car-hey mom.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara to toby-thank you toby.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby flexing.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara-and doctor lens has a wedding.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara holding paper bag.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim to barbara- and find an oven so you can reheat it.png Becoming Part 1- Jim holding strickler phone number.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara-thank you jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara puts car window up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Barbara car leaves.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby-you mother your mother alot.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim and toby street.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim and toby ride their separate ways.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim throws his backpack on the ground.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim takes amulet out of his backpack.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blender commercial on jim's tv.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim studying the amulet in his basement.PNG Becoming Part 1- Robot on jim's tv.PNG Becoming Part 1- Robot on jim's tv.PNG Becoming Part 1- Space girl blasts the robot.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim talking to the amulet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim asking the amulet- how you doing.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim tapping the amulet.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-TalkingWithToby.png Becoming Part 1- space girl posing at the robot.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim walking down the stairs with the broom.PNG Becoming Part 1- The amulet begins to move again.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-CheckingTheBasement.png Becoming Part 1- Jim is startled by the mirror.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim venturing deeper into the basement.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim jumps after the lightbulb turns off.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky's eyes glowing in the dark behind jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky creeping closer to jim, while jim is holding up a rock.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky first talking to jim-master jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim bangs his head against a pole.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky repeats to jim-master jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky to jim-i am known as blinky.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim screams after blinky introduces himself.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh says hi to jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim runs from aargh.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim burns his butt.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky and aargh towering over jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-he says ahhh.PNG Becoming Part 1-Blinky-it's more of an.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-i believe, greetings master.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky and aargh-greetings master jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-aaah.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh holds jim up by the leg.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-blinky,.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-,he looks scared.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-aargh, my good fellow, would you mind.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-this is a moment of solemnity.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-solembily.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-it means serious and dignified.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-digoonified.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky gesturing for aargh to put jim down.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-where was i, aargh-master jim.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-found you, blinky-ah, yes.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-master jim, you have been.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-the amulet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-the amulet of daylight has challenged you.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-the amulet of daylight has challenged you to defend.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-orifices.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-what orifices.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-offices.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky to jim-unbeknownst to your kind.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-a vast civilization.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-hidden from view.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim stuttering-tr-trolls.PNG Becoming Part 1- Blinky-yes,trolls.PNG Becoming Part 1- Aargh-trollhunter.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim faints.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim wakes up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim calls toby after waking up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby on phone-kind of in the middle of something.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim on phone-last night i heard something in my basement.PNG Becoming Part 1- Tobys braces get drilled.PNG Becoming Part 1- Toby on phone-i gotta hang up.PNG Becoming Part 1- Glamour masks.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim opens the door to strickler's office.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler-calm down.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-TalkingToStrickler.png Becoming Part 1- Jim-it really weirded me out.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim holding chess piece.PNG Becoming Part 1- Steve after goaling-tick tock.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim looking sadly down at chess piece.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-Sword_In_The_Stone.png Becoming_Part_1-Jim-Raising_The_Sword_Of_Daylight.png Becoming Part 1- Strickler-a great opportunity.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler holding chess piece.PNG Becoming_Part1-Jim-Reacting_to_armor.png Becoming Part 1- Chess board.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler tips a chess piece.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler always.PNG Becoming Part 1- Amulet glowing in strickler's office.PNG Becoming Part 1- Strickler sees the amulet.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim slicing tomato.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim in kitchen looking at amulet in bag.PNG Becoming Part 1- Amulet glowing in bag on chair.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim's empty backyard.PNG Becoming Part 1- Jim's amulet glowing in his hands in backyard.PNG Becoming Part 1- Fence wobbling.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.11.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.21.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.09.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.09.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 5.09.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-28 at 4.53.06 PM.png Becoming Part 1- Bular-whover has the amulet.png Becoming Part 1 - Toby - Close your mouth you're drooling.png Becoming Part 1 - Claire looking back at Jim.png Storyboard SBBP1.JPG SBBP12.JPG SBBP13.JPG SBBP14.JPG SBBP15.JPG SBBP16.JPG Category:Galleries